Run!
by Lisa9
Summary: Kedatangan seorang guru baru membuat Luka curiga. Miku yang sangat menyukai guru barunya tersebut, tidak suka dengan tuduhan Luka,,, maap telat CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Mereka hanya anak sekolah biasa, tapi apa jadinya jika mereka tanpa sengaja melihat transaksi narkoba secara besar-besaran? Apakah mereka bisa melaporkannya kepada polisi? Silahkan di baca Fic pertama saya :)

**Disclaimer** : Vocaloid milik Yamaha, Crypton

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Warning!**

'_Setelah sekian lama Polisi mencari, akhirnya X, pengedar narkoba yang selama ini telah mengedarkan barang haram ke anak-anak sekolah, kemarin malam telah diringkus Polisi di rumah kontrakannya yang berada di . Saat ditemukan, rupanya pelaku sedang meracik barang haram itu bersam teman-temannya'_

"heh, Luka? Kau tidak memakai barang haram itu kan?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah muda itu kepada adiknya

"Tentu saja aku tidak memakainya, Aniki!" jawab Luka ketus sembari memasukan bekal makanannya ke dalam tas

"Lagi pula kenapa Aniki tidak mematikan TV saja dan langsung pergi bekerja?" lanjut Luka yang sekarang ini sudah siap untuk pergi menuju sekolah

Orang yang ditanyakan pun, hanya tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangannya kepada adiknya

**LUKA'S POV**

Namaku Luka Megurine, kelas 2 SMA di Sekolah Crypton. Yang tadi menonton TV itu dia adalah kakakku, Luki Megurine. Dia orangnya cukup pemalas, walaupun seperti itu dia orang nya sangat bertanggung jawab dengan tugas kerjanya. Aku dan kakakku hanya tinggal berdua karena letak sekolah dan kerja kakakku yang jauh dari rumah, untuk itu kami tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang lumayan dekat dari sekolahku

**NORMAL POV**

"Luka-chaaan!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah belakang. Bola matanya yang berwarna aquamarine, langsung menangkap sosok gadis berambut turquoise dengan kuncirnya duanya tengah berlari menghampirinya

"Lu..ka-chan, hah..hah kenapa kau kemarin tidak datang? Hah..hah" Tanya gadis itu yang masih terengah-engah

"hei, sebaiknya kau mengatur napas mu dulu, Miku" jawab Luka sembari mengelus pundak sahabatnya itu

Setelah gadis yang disapa Miku itu mulai merasa baikan, gadis itu pun mulai memberikan pertanyaan kepada Luka

"Kau kema…"

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di ruang OSIS saja" sahut Luka yang memutus pertanyaan Miku, seperti sudah tau apa yang akan gadis itu tanyakan padanya

CKLEK

Sang ketua OSIS langsung terdiam ketika memasuki ruang OSIS nya. Bola matanya menatap setumpukan es krim yang saat itu mulai meleleh dan mengenai setumpukan kertas putih yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Luka-chan ada apa?" Tanya Miku yang bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya itu

Lukapun dengan cepat langsung menghampiri meja yang diatasnya terdapat setumpukan kertas itu, tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Miku. Diambilnya kertas itu dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat kenyataan bahwa tulisan di kertas putihnya itu sudah luntur dan kertas itu sudah dihinggapi dengan aroma vanilla

Merasa penasaran, Miku menghampiri Luka dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat hasil kerja kerasnya sebagai Sekertaris OSIS selama seminggu sirna dengan lelehan dari Ice cream

"BAKAITOOOOO!" teriak kedua gadis itu berbarengan

"Kita harus ke daerah E lagi" ucap Luka dengan singkat

"Eeee? Serius?!" Tanya gadis berambut blonde dengan pita putihnya, Bendahara OSIS, Rin Kagamine

"Ada apa?" Tanya pemuda bersurai ungu dengan membawa pedang katananya, Gakupo Kamui,

"Asikkk" Seru lelaki berambut kuning senang kembaran dari Rin, Len Kagamine,

Gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut memijat palanya sebentar sebelum membalas pertanyaan dari ketiga rekannya tersebut

"Proposal yang seminggu lalu sudah selesai dan tinggal kita berikan kepada kepala sekolah, rusak di karenakan MANIAK ICE itu" ucap Luka sembari menunjuk pemuda berambu biru, yang tengah kena amukan dari Miku

"jadi Kaichou ingin kita pergi kesana lagi?" Tanya Len penasaran

"Iya, kita semua"

"Hari ini?" Tanya Kaito

"Tentu saja, bodoh" jawab Luka dengan menahan emosinya

Rin dan Len langsung tertawa senang dikarenakan mereka tidak akan belajar matematika karena urusan OSIS. Sedangkan Gakupo menenangkan Kaito yang saat itu sedang merasakan aura menusuk dari Miku

"Miku bisakan kau menulis ulang proposal itu? Aku akan membuatkan surat izin untuk kalian semua" jelas Luka yang langsung di balas dengan anggukan Miku

"Jalan-jalan!" seru Len dan Rin senang

Miku yang saat itu duduk berdua dengan Kaito, mengeluarkan aura menusuknya yang langsung membuat Kaito tidak bisa berbicara sepatah katapun, sedangkan Gakupo sedang sibuk menggoda Luka dengan rayuan gombalnya yang langsung di tolak Luka dengan tegas.

Mereka berenam kini menaiki sebuah kereta menuju daerah E. Jarak untuk sampai ke daerah E, sekitar 30 menit. Waktu yang cukup buat mereka bersantai di kereta. Dengan berbekal uang, proposal dan hp mereka menuju daerah E, tanpa tau kejadian apa yang sedang menunggu mereka

"Kita sampai" ucap Luka

Sebuah rumah yang cukup sederhana langsung menyapa mereka berenam. Seorang lelaki paruh baya langsung keluar dari rumahnya dan mempersilahkan mereka berenam untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka berhasil mendapat tanda tangan dari pemilik rumah untuk menggunakan sebuah hutan yang berada di belakang rumahnya

"Terima kasih Pak, atas bantuannya" ucap mereka serempak sembari membungkukan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan pemilik rumah itu

"Hei, kenapa kita tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk berkelilling kota ini?" Tanya Gakupo yang tanpa sadar menginjak ekor dari anjing yang sedang tertidur di pinggir jalan

GRRRRRR!

"mmm, Gakupo senpai sepertinya kau melakukan satu kesalahan deh" ucap Rin yang agak menjauh dari Gakupo

Keempat temannya pun langsung mengikuti Rin dan menjauhi Gakupo. Rupanya pemuda berambut ungu itu belum menyadari kebodohannya sebelum sang anjing menggonggong dan mengerang di sampingnya. Dengan perlahan, pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah sebelum lari menghampiri teman-temannya. Mau tidak mau mereka berenam akhirnya lari menghindari kejaran anjing itu

"Gakupo BODOH!" teriak Luka kesal sembari terus berlari

Mereka berenam tanpa sadar sampai ke sebuah pabrik yang sudah tidak terpakai. Sembari mengatur napas mereka kembali, mereka pun mengamati tempat yang ada di sekitar mereka

"Kita dimana?" Tanya Kaito sembari terus memperhatikan tempat itu

Sebuah pabrik tua, yang di sekitarnya sudah ditumbuhi oleh rumput-rumput liar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pabrik ini di tempati oleh seseorang. Matahari pun sepertinya sudah mulai lelah untuk menampakan cahaya nya

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari tempat ini" ucap Miku tiba-tiba

"tunggu!" sahut Luka yang saat itu sedang mengintip sesuatu di balik jendela pabrik yang mulai pecah

Mereka berlima menghampiri sang ketua OSIS yang saat itu sedang fokus mengamati sesuatu

"Lihatlah" ucap Luka dengan menurunkan nada suaranya

Mereka berlimapun ikut memperhatikan apa yang Luka lihat. Di dalam sana terlihat dua kelompok yang sedang melakukan suatu transaksi. Di sebelah kanan kelompok tersebut berpakaian baju kerah putih yang di balut dengan jas hitam, tidak lupa dengan kaca mata hitamnya, dan di sebelah kiri kelompok itu berpakaian pakaian biasa. Kesamaan dari kedua kelompok itu ialah sama-sama membawa senjata api

'_Bagaimana? Apa kau terta_'_ ucap salah satu pria dengan samar-samar sembari menunjuka sesuatu dari balik koper hitamnya

"Ini perdagangan narkoba" cetus Gakupo tiba-tiba

Miku yang mendengar perkataan Gakupo, langsung mengeluarkan handphone nya dari dalam sakunya dan mengklik 'video' di handphone nya

"Miku apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Luka pelan

"Biarkan ini sebagai bukti dari kejahatan mereka" jelas Miku pelan

'_Jadi kau sudah menyebarkan ini ke daer_? Apa X ter_kap? Sial! Bunuh saja _, supaya tidak memba_kan ra_ kita' _ucap salah satu dari mereka terputus putus

"umm Miku, apakah kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Rin dengan takutnya

Melihat Rin yang ketakutan, Miku pun mengklik 'stop'dan memasukan kembali handphone nya ke dalam saku dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Rin

"Ayo, kita pulang"

Tanpa disadari tangan Rin tidak sengaja menyenggol tumpukan kaleng yang berada di sampingnya dan langsung membuat kaleng tersebut berjatuhan dan menimbukkan suara

'_Bos ada penyusup!_' ucap salah satu anak buah dari kelompok orang berpakaian jas hitam

'_Habisi mereka!' _perintahnya

Tanpa basa basi para anak buah dari masing-masing kelompok keluar dari pabrik dan menghempaskan beberapa peluru dengan asalnya

Rin yang ketakutan tidak bisa berlari membuat gakupo menggendong gadis itu pergi. Mereka berlima pun berlari menjauhi pabrik itu dengan sangat cepat tanpa berani menolehkan wajah mereka ke belakang

"kesini!" sahut Kaito cepat di sebuah tikungan

Tikungan yang menuju stasiun kereta dipenuhi banyak orang, membuat mereka sedikit merasa lega. Dengan cepat mereka membaur sebagai masyarakat dan langsung mencari kereta pulang.

Dengan hati-hati, Luka menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dan melihat mereka sudah tidak diikuti lagi

JPREET

'_Gadis ini lumayan juga, anak sekolah rupanya. Cih, kalian tidak akan bisa kabur dariku'_ guman seorang lelaki berambut putih, bola matanya yang berwarna merah menatap sebuah photo dengan diisi oleh gambar seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang menolehkan wajahnya dan kelima orang yang ada di depannya…

Akhirnya selesai juga untuk chapter 1, bagaimana? hmm, aneh kah?

Oh ya, karena aku baru disini, mohon bantuannya :D

See you next chapter!

RnR, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary :** Luka pikir, kejadian kemarin telah berakhir begitu saja. Tapi, sebuah pesan misterius langsung menepis dugaan Luka kalau mereke berenam akan baik-baik saja. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah diawasi.. Chapter 2, UPADATE!

**Disclaimer :** Vocaloid milik Yamaha, Crypton

Terima kasih kepada _**Kimshukiyoo**_, **_Kazuko Nozomi dan Zhelda14_** terima kasih sudah membaca dan meriview fic pertama saya ^^ *terharu* Oh ya, untuk yang sudah membaca cerita ini juga, saya juga benar-benar berterima kasih *membungkuk*.

Oke, ini dia chapter 2 nya :3

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"Luka! Kalau kau tidak bangun nanti kau telat masuk sekolahnya loh!" ucap Luki sembari menggedor pintu kamar adiknya

Sedangkan di dalam kamarnya, gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut, tidak membalas panggilan dari kakaknya. Wajahnya pucat, ingatannya kini masih merasakan sensasi dari kejadian kemarin malam bersama temannya. Suara tembakan yang biasanya hanya dia dengar dari film yang tayang di televisi, kini dia dapat mendengar nya secara langsung

"Huh, ayolah Luka! Ini sudah berakhir" gumam gadis itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri

**xxxxxx**

Kejadian kemarin malam, rupanya telah membuat Luka kesiangan. Lihat saja, sudah banyak siswa yang berdatangan ke sekolah ini. Hal tersebut membuat Luka sedikit jengkel, di karenakan waktu untuk membaca bukunya dengan tenang hilang. Apalagi si penggila es krim dan terong itu sudah datang

Mereka bertiga berada di kelas yang sama, kelas 2-A. Sedangkan Miku, Rin dan Len mereka berbeda kelas. Miku di kelas 2-B dan saudara kembar Kagamine berada di kelas 1-A

"Luka?" panggil Gakupo tiba-tiba

"Eh? a.. ada apa?" jawab Luka kaget

"Apa kau tidak kepikirkan dengan hal yang kemarin?" ucap Kaito menyela

"huh, soal itu sebenarnya ak..." ucapan gadis itu terhenti di karenakan suara bel masuk sekolah

Dengan terpaksa mereka bertiga menghentikan pembicaraan dan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing

**xxxxxx**

Di tempat lain, pemuda berambut putih tengah duduk di kursi hitamnya, kakinya dinaikan ke atas meja dengan santainya. Di depannya, seorang wanita berpakaian jas hitam tengah berdiri menunggu perintah dari sang bos

'_Sekolah Crypton ya? Apa kau bisa ke sana?_' Tanya seorang pemuda berambut putih sembari menghisap sepuntung rokoknya

'_kau tidak perlu cemas, kalau soal anak kecil seperti ini aku bisa mengatasinya'_ jawab seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek

'_haha, aku akan tunggu hasilnya'_

**xxxxxx**

DRRRT! DRRRT!

Luka yang sedang asik memakan bekal siangnya, hanya diam melihat _handphone _nya yang bergetar

'_sms ya? Nanti saja lah'_ gumam gadis tersebut yang langsung meneruskan makan siangnya

DRRRT! DRRRT!

Melihat handphone nya bergetar lagi, Luka menghentikan makan siangnya dan langsung membuka _handphone_ dengan malas

**From : Miku Hatsune**

**Message **: Luka-chan? Bisa kah kau membuat izin kepada guru untuk jam pelajaran selanjutnya, kita tidak belajar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Oh ya, ajak mereka juga ya ^^/

Luka memandang pesan dari sahabatnya itu dengan sedikit kesal

"cih, lagi-lagi anak itu memanfaatkan hak khusus ku sebagai ketua OSIS" gumam Luka

Luka pun melanjutkan membaca pesan selanjutnya yang dia terima

**From : xxxxx**

**Message :** Halo gadis manis? Bagaimana keadaan teman-teman mu yang lain? Oh ya aku lupa, kau pasti tidak mengenaliku. Perkenalkan aku Dell. Kau pasti tau. Apa? Kau tidak tau? Sudahlah, pasti kau menganggap aku ini orang gila yang mengirim pesan asal kan? Baiklah, langsung ke intinya saja, kemarin kalian tidak melakukan hal yang merugikan diri kalian bukan? seperti merekam kami? ^^

PS : Perhatikan sekelilingmu

DEGH

Tangan Luka sedikit bergetar setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Wajahnya langsung pucat, pikirannya dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan yang sangat banyak, membuat kepala gadis tersebut terasa sakit

'_ke..kenapa, orang ini tau nomor ku? Jangan-jangan?'_ gumam Luka yang langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya

Bola matanya langsung mencari kedua sosok pemuda berambut ungu dan biru yang di dapati sedang menggoda para gadis. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Luka langsung menarik kedua pemuda itu untuk ikut bersamanya

"H..hei Luka? Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Gakupo kaget

"Luka, ada apa?"

Luka tidak membalas pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, pikirannya hanya terfokuskan pada sebuah handphone yang berisikan sebuah pesan misterius

**xxxxxx**

"Tidak mungkin!" ucap Rin tidak percaya

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan Luka?" Tanya Gakupo dengan seriusnya

Lukapun menggelengkan palanya, yang berarti dia tidak sedang bercanda. Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Wajah mereka berlima Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, Rin dan Len tidak kalah kaget nya dengan ekspresi Luka ketika pertama kali mendapatkan pesan tersebut

"Jadi apa rencana kita?" Tanya Len mencairkan suasana

"Sepertinya mereka belum tau kalau kita mempunyai bukti kejahatan mereka, Miku kau masih menyimpannya bukan?" Tanya Luka

Mikupun mengangguk dan langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya

"Jadi, menurut kalian apa kita harus beritahu polisi soal ini?" Tanya Luka

"Aku setuju! Kita beritahu saja polisi soal transaksi narkoba itu!" ucap Rin dengan semangatnya

"Ssstt Rin, tidak semudah itu. Kita harus lebih waspada lagi, mereka sudah mengetahui nomor Luka. Kemungkinan terburuknya, mereka sudah tau identitas asli kita" jelas Kaito

Suasana menjadi hening kembali, masing-masing dari mereka memikirkan cara terbaik untuk keluar dari masalah ini

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Mereka di kagetkan dengan ketukan pintu dari seorang siswi yang mencari keberadaan Luka

"Loh, Luka? Kau di sini rupanya? Sensei mencari mu" ucap siswi tersebut

Gadis yang di tanyai pun langsung tersentak kaget. Wajahnya langsung mnyiratkan kalau dia melupakan suatu hal

"Aku lupa, aku lupa membuat surat izin keluar kelas hari ini" ucap Luka panik

"a..apa? berarti kita?" ucap Miku yang juga tidak kalah paniknya

**xxxxxx**

Akibat dari keteledoran Luka, akhirnya dia mendapat hukuman dari sang guru untuk membersihkan rumput liar yang ada di taman belakang sekolah. Bukan hanya dirinya, kelima temannya juga mendapatkan hukuman yang sama, membersihkan taman sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi

Lagi-lagi Rin dan Len malah senang, karena mereka tidak belajar matematika lagi. Gakupo, Kaito dan Mikupun juga sama. Sedangkan menurut Luka, ini adalah suatu bencana, hukuman ini adalah suatu hambatan untuknya mendapatkan materi dari pelajaran baru

KRINGGGG

"Yup sudah selesai!" ucap Len dengan semangatnya

"Akhirnya kita bisa pulang juga" keluh Kaito sembari memijat pinggangnya

"Huh, coba Luka-chan tidak lupa membuat surat izin nya, pasti kita tidak bernasib buruk seperti ini" gerutu Gakupo

PLETAAAKK

Gamparan Luka rupanya mampu membuat pipi Gakupo meninggalkan bekas merah yang sangat panas, para sahabatnya hanya melihat Luka dengan merinding

"Len, perempuan itu menyeramkan ya?" bisik Kaito pada Len yang langsung di sambut oleh Miku dan Rin dengan aura gelap yang sangat menusuk

**xxxxxx**

Keadaan sekolah mulai sepi, itu dapat dilihat dari sedikitnya siswa yang keluar dari gerbang sekolah

"Le..len?" ucap Rin yang tiba-tiba merangkul Len

"Ada apa Rin?" Tanya Len bingung

"I..itu" jawab Rin yang langsung menunjuk dua buah mobil hitam yang di parkir di depan gerbang sekolah

Len pun tersentak kaget, sebuah kata langsung menghujam pala Len '_mereka_'. Ya, sebuah kata itu lah yang langsung muncul dari pala Len. Dengan pelan-pelan tanpa membuat orang yang berada di mobil itu curiga, Len menarik Rin untuk menemui temannya yang masih berada di ruang OSIS

"Gawat! Me..mereka ada disini!" bentak Len

Luka yang langsung menangkap maksud Len, menarik kedua adik kelas nya untuk masuk dan menyuruhnya untuk menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Luka

Rin dan Len mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Luka

"Coba pelan-pelan kau ceritakan Len" suruh Miku dengan lembut

"jadi, ketika kami baru mau pulang, Rin tanpa sengaja melihat dua buah mobil hitam sedang parkir di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku tidak tau itu siapa, tapi perasaan ku tidak enak melihat mobil hitam itu" jelas Len

"hmm, jadi kau belum tau siapa orang tersebut. Apa mungkin itu jemputan dari salah satu siswa?" pikir Gakupo

"Bukan. Yang pasti itu bukan jemputan. Hari sudah mulai sore, kebanyakan siswa pasti sudah pada pulang sekolah. Kita ambil kemungkinan buruk saja, di dalam mobil itu adalah orang yang kemarin menembaki kita" jelas Luka

"Ja..jadi kita dalam bahaya?" Ucap Rin takut

"Tidak, tenang saja Rin" ucap Miku menenangkan

"Aku, Miku, Rin dan Len melewati jalan pulang yang sama, sedangkan Luka dan Gakupo kalian hanya berdua" pikir Kaito

"hmm begini saja, Kaito, Miku, kalian jaga Rin dan Len karena jalan pulang kalian sama, sedangkan aku dan Gakupo akan pulang bersamaan?" Tanya Luka

"Tapi kan, kalian hanya berdua. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Miku meyakinkan

"Kita tidak apa-apa. Aku akan melindungi Luka-chan, iyakan Luka-chan?" jawab Gakupo dengan percaya diri

"te,,terserahlah" ucap Luka cuek

Merekapun bersiap-siap dengan membawa peralatan seadanya, Kaito membawa sebuah gunting dari ruang OSIS, Miku dan Rin membawa penggaris besi, Len membawa pemukul baseball yang berada di ruang perlengkapan, Gakupo membawa pedang kayu dari ruang ekskulnya sedangkan Luka tidak membawa apa-apa karena dia cukup menguasai beladiri karate

"Ya, kalian hati-hatilah! Jangan sampai mereka mengikuti kalian sampai rumah, jika itu terjadi, bersembunyilah terlebih dahulu" ucap Luka

"kau juga"

Mereka berenam pun berpisah dan seperti dugaan mereka kedua mobil hitam itupun berpisah untuk mengikuti mereka pulang….

Chapter 2 UPDATE ^^

Umm, maaf kalau cerita ini aneh, aku masih harus banyak belajar sepertinya

Untuk itu mohon riviewnya

See you next chapter!

**RnR, Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary :** Mereka diikuti oleh sebuah mobil hitam misterius. Apakah mereka bisa melarikan diri dari mobil hitam tersebut ?...Chapter 3 UPDATE!

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid milik Yamaha, Crypton

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Merekapun bersiap-siap dengan membawa peralatan seadanya, Kaito membawa sebuah gunting dari ruang OSIS, Miku dan Rin membawa penggaris besi, Len membawa pemukul baseball yang berada di ruang perlengkapan, Gakupo membawa pedang kayu dari ruang ekskulnya sedangkan Luka tidak membawa apa-apa karena dia cukup menguasai beladiri karate

"Ya, kalian hati-hatilah! Jangan sampai mereka mengikuti kalian sampai rumah, jika itu terjadi, bersembunyilah terlebih dahulu" ucap Luka

"kau juga"

Mereka berenam pun berpisah dan seperti dugaan mereka, kedua mobil hitam itupun mulai mengikuti mereka pulang

**xxxxxx**

"Hei, Kaito! Apa kau punya rencana?" tanya Miku

Mereka berempat, Kaito, Miku, Rin dan Len saat ini sedang berada di sebuah _minimarket_ dekat sekolah mereka. Mereka sengaja melakukan hal tersebut, mencoba untuk menyusun suatu rencana agar mereka dapat melarikan diri dari orang yang ada di dalam mobil hitam tersebut

"umm, sebentar, aku sedang berfikir" jawab Kaito yang sedang bingung memilih es krim berbagai rasa

Mikupun hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan temannya tersebut. Len dan Rin sepertinya juga tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah ini, mereka berdua malahan sedang asik memilih _snack_ rasa pisang dan jeruk

"Miku! Aku punya rencana bagus!" sahut Kaito mengagetkan beberapa orang yang ada di _minimarket_ tersebut

Sedangkan di mobil hitam tersebut

TRILILIT! TRILILIT!

"Ada apa Bos?" tanya seorang pria yang memegang kendali mobil

'_Kalian sudah mendapatkan mereka?'_

"Be..belum, mereka berempat sedang ada di minimareket. Sepertinya mereka sedang membeli sesuatu" jawabnya ragu

'_oh begitu. Bagaimana sisanya?'_

"sisanya masih ada dalam pengawasan _Fox_, Bos"

'_kalau begitu aku tunggu hasilnya'_

"Baik"

TUUUT! TUUUT!

**xxxxxx**

Setelah menyusun suatu rencana, mereka berempat melanjutkan perjalanannya, tentu saja diikuti oleh mobil hitam tersebut. Tepat di sebuah pertigaan jalan yang sangat sepi, mereka berempat berpisah. Kaito dengan Rin berjalan ke kanan, sedangkan Miku dengan Len berjalan ke arah kiri

Hal tersebut membuat kedua orang yang ada di mobil hitam tersebut keluar dengan membawa pistol yang di beri peredam, tentu saja agar mereka tidak membuat keributan yang memancing orang berdatangan

"Lion, aku akan mengikuti pemuda yang menggunakan muffler biru itu" ucap pria tersebut pelan

Pria yang dijuluki Lion tersebut hanya mengangguk dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya pelan ke arah kiri, sebuah pistol yang sudah siap memuntahkan isinya di pegang oleh kedua pria tersebut

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah Rin, peganglah gunting ini. Setelah orang tersebut datang, aku akan mencoba menjatuhkan pistolnya, dan kau langsung arahkan gunting itu ke kaki pria tersebut, mengerti?" tanya Kaito yang sembari menyerahkan gunting yang di bawanya

Kini mereka berdua sedang bersiap menunggu kedatangan pria tersebut. Sesuai rencana Kaito, kedua pria tersebut berpisah untuk mengikuti mereka dan sekarang keberhasilannya tinggal di tentukan dengan usaha mereka

Kaito megarahkan wajahnya ke arah Len yang berada di seberang bersama Miku. Len yang memegang pemukul baseball memunkinkan dia dengan mudah menjatuhkan pria tersebut

"Ja-ngan-ra-gu-Len" ucap Kaito tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya

Suara langkah kakipun mulai terdengar jelas dan dalam waktu bersamaan

BRUUUAAAKK

Kaito langsung menghepaskan kaki jejanganya ke tangan pria tersebut dimana pistol itu berada dan alhasil pistol tersebut terlempar cukup jauh dari tempatnya

"Rin! Sekarang!" teriak Kaito yang masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari pria tersebut

CRAAAATT

"Kyaaaa! Kurang ajar kau anak kecil!" teriak pria tersebut kesal yang langsung mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Rin

Darah segar langsung keluar dari mulut Kaito akibat terkena tinju dari pria tersebut, jika itu tidak Kaito lakukan mungkin Rin sekarang sedang tersungkur tidak berdaya

"Ka..Kaito" gumam Rin yang saat ini seluruh badannya sedang bergetar hebat

Tidak mau kalah, Kaito menghepaskan tinjunya langsung mengenai wajah pria tersebut. Perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat jauh membuat tinju Kaito tidak memberikan efek yang lumayan parah ke pada pria tersebut

"Lumayan juga untuk anak kecil sepertimu" ledek pria tersebut sembari mencabut gunting di pahanya dan melemparkan asal

Kaito hanya bisa membalasnya dengan wajah kesal. Pria tersebut kembali menghempaskan tinjunya kembali, dengan cepat Kaito langsung menahannya dengan kedua tangannya

"Kau tidak bisa menjatuhkan ku dengan mudah, paman" ucap Kaito dengan senyumnya

Berbekal pengalamannya melawan Luka sewaktu sedang bertengkar, Kaito sedikit mendapatkan gambaran tentang cara bertarung

Dengan cepat Kaito menghempaskan tinjunya ke dada bagian kiri pria tersebut. Merasa kesakitan membuat pria tersebut lengah, hal tersebut tidak Kaito sia-siakan, dia langsung memegang kedua tangan pria tersebut dan dia letakan di belakang punggung pria tersebut, Kaito pun menghempaskan kakinya ke kaki pria tersebut sehingga membuat pria tersebut tersungkur

'_umm, waktu itu Luka memukulnya di bagian apa ya, supaya orang ini bisa tidak sadarakan diri' _gumam Kaito

Tanpa ragu, Kaito menghempaskan tangan nya ke bagian leher belakang pria tersebut yang langsung membuat pria tersebut tidak sadarkan diri

"Oh begitu caranya" ucap Kaito pelan

Miku dan Len pun sepertinya juga sudah berhasil melumpuhkan pria yang lainnya. Miku dan Len juga mendapatkan luka memar di wajahnya akibat pukulan pria tersebut

Tanpa waktu lama, suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar. Kaito, Miku dan Len yang bingung dengan suara mobil sirine tersebut langsung mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah Rin yang sedang memegang handphonenya

"Rin, jangan bilang kau….." ucap Len penasaran

**Di waktu yang bersamaan**

"Lukaaa~ hari ini kau sangat cantik sekali" goda Gakupo tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan perhatiannya dari mobil hitam tersebut

"Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu, Gakupo!" ucap Luka yang terus melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Gakupo

"Tunggu Luka! Jangan tinggalin aku dong" seru Gakupo yang berlari mengikuti Luka

Sudah 30 menit lebih Luka dan Gakupo diikuti oleh mobil hitam tersebut. Walaupun mengetahui hal itu, Gakupo tetap saja menggoda Luka. Gakupo sendiri sengaja melakukan hal tersebut agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan

Hari sudah mulai gelap, mobil hitam itupun masih terus mengikuti Luka dan Gakupo

"Gakupo?" ucap Luka yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya

"ada apa?" tanya nya

"Aku capek" sahut Luka yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke mobil hitam yang ada di belakang mereka berdua

"He..hei Luka! Kau mau apa?" sahut Gakupo panic

"Hei, seseorang yang ada di dalam mobil! Kenapa kau terus mengikuti kami?!" Ucap Luka kesal

Tidak ada jawaban

"Hei! Kalau kau berani keluar lah!" bentak Luka yang mulai mengeluarkan emosinya

Gakupo yang merasa Luka dalam bahaya langsung mendorong Luka kesamping dan tepat seperti dugaan Gakupo

DOORRR!

Timah panas hampir saja membunuh gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut kalau Gakupo tidak mendorongnya. Dan sebagai gantinya, tangan kanan Gakupo terluka terkena timah panas tersebut

"Gakupo! Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Luka khawatir

Seorang pria berambut pirang dan hitam langsung keluar dari mobil hitam tersebut. Senyuman kemenangan langsung terlukis di wajah mereka ketika melihat Gakupo terluka

"Cih, ternyata cuma anak kecil saja kalian. Permintaan Bos terlalu mudah kali ini" ucap seorang pria berambut pirang dengan luka sabetan di wajahnya

"Mau apa kalia…" ucap Luka terputus

"Tenanglah Luka, aku akan mengurusnya" lanjut Gakupo yang sekarang berada di depan Luka mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangan para pria tersebut dari Luka

Gakupo merobek sedikit baju sekolahnya lalu melilitkannya di tangan kanan nya agar pendarahannya dapat terhenti sementara. Tatapan matanya langsung berubah, tidak seperti Gakupo yang biasanya

"Ada perlu apa kalian?" tanya Gakupo

"Bos kami menyuruh untuk menangkap kalian, tapi katanya kalau merepotkan di bunuh saja" jawab pria tersebut santai yang langsung mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Gakupo

Dengan cepat Gakupo mengeluarkan pedangnya, dan menebaskan pedang nya ke arah pistol tersebut. Hal tersebut membuat Luka dan kedua pria tersebut kaget. Luka pikir, pedang yang selalu Gakupo bawa adalah pedang kayu biasa, tapi setelah melihat kejadian barusan membuat Luka sadar bahwa pedang yang selalu dibawa Gakupo adalah asli

"Kau kaget?" tanya Gakupo santai

"Tidak juga" jawab pria berambut pirang

Pria tersebut langsung mengarahkan tinjunya ke Gakupo, dengan cepat Gakupo memasukan kembali pedangnya dan langsung menahan tinju pria tersebut dengan tangan kirinya. Selagi Gakupo dan pria berambut pirang tersebut bertarung, Pria berambut hitam mengarahkan pistolnya ke Gakupo yang langsung Luka tangkis dengan kakinya, sehingga pistol tersebut terlepas dari tangannya

"Lawanmu adalah aku" ucap Luka serius

Pria tersebut tanpa segan-segan langsung menghempaskan kakinya ke muka Luka yang langsung Luka tahan dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak suka dengan perlakuan pria berambut hitam, Luka langsung menghempaskan tinjunya ke mulut pria tersebut. Tampaknya tinju Luka berhasil melukai pria tersebut

Gakupo pun juga tidak mau kalah, dia langsung menghempaskan pukulannya ke perut pria tersebut. Selagi pria tersebut meringis kesakitan, Gakupo mengehempaskan pukulannya lagi ke kepala dan langsung membuat pria tersebut pingsan

"butuh bantuan?" tanya Gakupo dengan senyumnya

"tidak perlu!" jawab Luka ketus yang berhasil merubuhkan pria satunya dengan tanganya

Suara sirine langsung terdengar di telinga mereka berdua dan tanpa waktu lama sebuah senyuman langsung terlukis di wajah Luka

"kalian selamat…"

**xxxxxx**

"_Sepertinya kau harus turun tangan"_ ucap seorang pemuda

"_sepertinya begitu"_ jawab seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek

"_Kalau begitu, berikan lah hasil yang bagus"_

"_Baik Dell"_

…_**.**_

Chapter 3 selesai! Maaf terlambat update, banyak urusan..

Bagaimana? Apa makin aneh?

Menjawab Riview

**Kimshukiyoo **

Terima Kasih, ini chapter 3 nya :) Maaf telat update

**Zhelda14**

Terima kasih riview nya.. Aku akan coba memperbaikinya :D

**Guest**

Fic misteri? Lisa sendiri juga gak tau..hehe

Chapter 3 udah ku update,, Terima Kasih :)

**RnR, Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary :** Kedatangan seorang guru baru membuat Luka curiga. Miku yang sangat menyukai guru barunya tersebut, tidak suka dengan tuduhan Luka,,, maap telat CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!

**Disclaimer :** Vocaloid milik Yamaha, Crypton

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Malam hari yang sangat dingin, dilewati oleh keenam orang sahabat di _kantor polisi_. Gakupo yang tangannya terluka, diobati oleh seorang dokter yang sengaja di datangkan untuk mengobatinya.

"Kapan kita pulang?" tanya Rin yang sedang menyeruput coklat hangatnya

"Maaf, maaf. Sebentar lagi kalian pulang kok" sapa seseorang

Mereka berenam langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah datangnya suara. Seorang lelaki berpakaian polisi datang menghampiri mereka

"Perkenalkan namaku Kiyoteru Hiyama" sapanya sembari tersenyum ramah

Rambut hitamnya, kacamatanya dan senyumnya membuat Rin sedikit terpesona dengan Kiyoteru. Len yang menyadari sikap saudara kembarnya terkikik lucu

"Komandan tunggu! Bagaimana keadaan adikku?" sahut seorang pemuda berambut merah muda

"Aniki?!" ucap Luka tidak percaya

Pemuda yang disapa _Aniki, _langsung menoleh ke arah Luka dan menghampirinya

"Luka kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya Luki khawatir

"Aku tidak apa-apa _Aniki_, Gakupo tadi melindungiku" Jelas Luka

Luki langsung menajamkan matanya ke pemuda bersurai ungu yang tepat berada di samping adiknya. Tatapan curiga langsung dilontarkan Luki kepada Gakupo

"Kau menyukai adikku?" tanya Luki

"Eh? Aku? Ah~ tentu saja" jawab Gakupo sembari tersenyum lebar

PLAAAAKKKK

"Jangan sentuh adikku yang manis ini" ucap Luki yang langsung menyeret Luka menjauhi Gakupo

Gakupo meringis kesakitan, setelah mendapatkan tamparan telak dari Luki. Suasana menjadi hening seketika yang tanpa disadari Rin dan Len sudah tertidur pulas dengan dua cangkir gelas coklat hangatnya yang telah habis

"Waah manisnya" ucap Miku sembari menyelimuti sepasang anak kembar itu

Suasana kembali menjadi hening seketika

"Jadi, coba kalian ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" ucap Kiyoteru memulai pembicaraan

Luka mulai menjelaskan kejadiannya dari awal hingga sampai kejadian ini terjadi dan menyuruh Miku memperlihatkan video yang direkamnya beberapa hari lalu. Rekaman yang berisi transaksi narkoba, walaupun gambarnya agak buram dan suaranya agak kurang jelas, tapi ini adalah bukti yang hanya mereka punya dan itu cukup untuk menjelaskan kejadian ini sebenarnya

"Dell Honne, ternyata dia berada di daerah ini" gumam Kiyoteru memastikan

"Ah? Kau kenal?" tanya Luka penasaran

"Tentu, dia adalah seorang ketua organisasi narkoba yang saat ini sedang dicari karena perbuatannya menyebarkan narkoba ke anak sekolah, yang saat ini meresahkan masyarakat. Dan dia adalah target utama kami" jelas Kiyoteru

"Kami?" Gakupo menyela

"Iya, Luki juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam kasus ini"

Luka menatap Luki tidak percaya. Pasalnya, kakaknya yang dia kenal adalah seorang pegawai kantoran biasa, tidak ada sangkutan dengan masalah seperti ini

"Maaf Luka, _Aniki_ sebenarnya bekerja sebagai agen rahasia bersama Kiyoteru. Pegawai kantoran itu hanya kerja sampinganku Luka" Jelas Luki merasa bersalah

Luka tidak membalas penjelasan Luki, dia hanya menatap Luki sembari tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Luki

"Aku mengerti, tidak apa-apa" ucap Luka lembut

Melihat hal tersebut membuat Miku, Kaito dan Gakupo heran. Luka yang biasanya cuek, menunjukan sifat lembutnya untuk pertama kali

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian pulang hari sudah malam" sela Kiyoteru

"Rin dan Len biar aku dan Luka yang mengantarkan" sahut Luki

Miku dan Kaito pulang bersamaan di karenakan arah rumah yang sama sedangkan Gakupo pulang sendiri di karenakan sudah di jemput

"Ga..Gakupo! Te..terima kasih" ucap Luka yang langsung menghilang dari hadapan Gakupo

Gakupo tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Luka

**xxxxxx**

"Gakupo tanganmu kenapa?"

"Apakah itu sakit?"

"Kau kasian sekali. Cepat sembuh ya"

Teriakan para gadis yang mengkhawatirkan Gakupo, mengawali hari Luka ketika memasuki kelasnya. Emosinya langsung naik, kalau Kaito tidak menahan Luka, mungkin sekarang sudah terjadi pertengkaran antar gadis di sekolahnya

Luka melirik Gakupo yang saat itu sedang tertawa dengan para gadis. Rasa bersalah membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, karena Luka tangan Gakupo terluka

KRINGGG! KRINGGG!

Bel masukpun berbunyi, memaksa para gadis untuk kembali ke tempat mereka meninggalkaan Gakupo

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Hari ini, kalian akan kedatangan guru baru"

Seluruh siswa menjadi gaduh membicarakan seperti apa guru barunya tersebut, mereka semua sangat penasaran, pasalnya ini sangat mendadak. Luka, Kaito dan Gakupo yang saja yang OSIS tidak tau dengan kedatangan guru baru tersebut

Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjangnya masuk ke dalam kelas. Pakaiannya yang berwarna merah membuat siswa yang berada di kelas heran. Bola matanya yang berwarna coklat menatap seluruh siswa yang berada di kelas tersebut

"Perkenalkan nama saya Meiko, mulai hari ini saya akan menggantikan Lily untuk mengajarkan komputer" ucapnya

Luka menatap Meiko _sensei _aneh, baru pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang guru yang berpakain nyentrik seperti itu. Kaito dan Gakupo malah bersemu merah melihat guru baru tersebut. Luka tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dipikirkan kedua pemuda itu

**xxxxxx**

Jam istirahat tiba, mereka berenam kumpul di kantin untuk makan siang sembari membicarakan kejadian kemarin. Miku dan Kaito memesan nasi kare, Rin dan Len memesan ramen sedangkan Luka makan bersama Gakupo dengan menyuapinya Tuna balado yang dia bawa, karena tangan Gakupo tidak bisa digunakan

"Kami berdua tertidur?" ucap Rin dan Len bersamaan

Luka, Gakupo dan Kaito tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Miku mencoba menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi semalam

"Jadi begitu? Miku _senpai_ jahat tidak membangunkan kami" gerutu Rin sembari menyeruput mie nya

"Haha, ngomong-ngomong Meiko _sensei_ itu orang nya menyenangkan ya?" ucap Miku semangat

"Guru baru itu?" tanya Kaito meyakinkan

"iya. Aku sangat menyukai guru baru itu" Ucap Miku sembari tersenyum lebar

Rin dan Len saling pandang bingung melihat Miku yang sangat semangat, mereka berdua tidak mengetahui kedatangan guru baru tersebut

Luka yang sudah selesai makan siang, menunggu temannya menghabiskan makanannya. Luka yang penasaran, mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya yang berwarna merah muda dengan gantungan gurita yang sangat lucu. Dia membuka aplikasi internetnya dan mengetikan sebuah nama di mesin pencarian 'Dell Honne'

Mesin pencarian langsung mengeluarkan banyak artikel dan gambar tentang nama tersebut. Luka yang penasaran langsung men_-touch_ layar handphonenya dan membaca artikel tersebut

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Luka

Kelima sahabatnya langsung menoleh kepada Luka. Gakupo yang lagi minum jus, langsung tersendak kaget mendengar ucapan Luka

"Ada apa, Luka _senpai_?" tanya Len yang sudah habis makan siangnya

"Lihatlah ini Len"

Luka memperlihatkan sebuah gambar yang berada di layar _handphone _nya. Seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat pendeknya

"dia siapa, Luka _senpai_?" tanya Rin yang ikutan melihat gambar tersebut

Ah ya, Luka lupa Rin dan Len pasti tidak mengenali wajah itu. Orang itu hanya mengajar anak kelas dua saja

Luka kembali melihat _handphone_ nya untuk memastikan apa yang di lihatnya benar, sebelum dia menunjukan ke Kaito, Miku dan Gakupo

"Lihat lah ini!" seru Luka

Miku, Kaito dan Gakupo langsung kaget sama seperti Luka ketika pertama kali melihat gambar tersebut terutama Miku

"Tidak mungkin! Luka-chan apa maksud mu?" seru Miku kesal

"Miku? A..aku hanya mencurigai kalau Meiko _sensei_ itu…" ucap Luka terputus

"Penjahat? Luka aku tidak percaya! Bagaimana mungkin? Sensei orang yang sangat baik, dia membantuku dan dia….." lanjut Miku

"Wah, kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Sepertinya seru sekali?" ucap seseorang

Luka langsung menoleh kan wajahnya ke belakang, Dilihatnya seorang wanita dengan rambut hitamnya dan bola matanya yang berwarna coklat menatap Luka licik, Meiko _sensei_

"_sensei? _Ah kami sedang meneliti sesuatu untuk tugas biologi. Iyakan Miku?" seru luka sembari memasukan _handphone _nya ke dalam saku

Miku tidak menjawab, wajahnya tertunduk. Suasana menjadi hening seketika

"Hey hey, kalian kenapa? Bukan kah sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi" ucap Meiko

"Ah iya, aku belum mengerjakan tugas matematika ku Rin, gimana nih?" sahut Len bingung

"kau mau mati ya Len, tidak mengerjakan tugas matematika mu? Itu salah mu karena semalem hanya nonton film" jawab Rin ketus

"Ah, _sensei! Senpai!_ Aku duluan ya ke kelas, Rin ayo bantu aku!" ucap Len sembari membawa Rin ikut pergi

Suasana menjadi hening kembali

Miku tiba-tiba langsung berdiri dari kursi makannya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Luka, Gakupo, Kaito serta Meiko tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Luka yang melihat perilaku Miku menjadi tidak enak dengan Miku, sepertinya gambar tadi membuat Miku menjadi terluka. Walaupun kebenaran dari gambar yang Luka lihat belum tentu benar kepastiannya

KRIIINNNGG!

Bel masuk kembali berbunyi, membuat Luka dan yang lainnya kembali memasuki kelas

Di dalam kelas Luka tidak fokus, karena memikirkan gambar yang dia lihat di _handphone _nya. Sebuah gambar seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek dengan bertuliskan di bawahnya _'wanted'_ atau bisa diartikan wanita itu sedang dicari. Yang lebih mengejutkan Luka, wanita itu mirip sekali dengan Meiko _sensei_

"Luka? Luka? Luka megurine?" ucap seorang guru Kimia membuyarkan lamunan Luka

"ah iya?" jawab Luka ragu

"Coba kau jelaskan, reaksi termokimia di halaman 68!" seru guru kimia tersebut

Ah sial, gara-gara lamunan tadi dia tidak mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru tersebut. Kaito dan Gakupo tidak bisa membantu Luka karena jarak bangku yang agak jauh. Pada akhirnya Luka mendapatkan hukuman

**xxxxxx**

"Luka-chan kau yakin tidak mau kami bantu?" tanya Gakupo yang sudah siap untuk pulang

Luka diam sesaat, dia memandang temannya sedih. Miku tidak ada di antara temannya

"terima kasih, kalian pulang saja duluan. Hari ini tidak ada rapat" ucap Luka

"Kami pulang duluan Luka _senpai_" ucap Rin

Karena hukuman dari guru kimia tadi, Luka disuruh untuk menulis 20 contoh soal bab termokimia dan harus dikumpulkan besok hari

Diapun bergegas ke perpustakaan yang saat itu mulai sepi. Tentu saja, karena ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Dengan malas nya dia membuka buku perpustakaan yang tebal lalu menuliskan beberapa soal yang dia temukan di buku tersebut

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

Luka tersentak kaget, dia menoleh ke belakang dan di dapati Meiko_ sensei_ tengah berada di belakangnya

"Ah sensei? Kau membuat ku jantungan" seru Luka

"kau nya yang terlalu serius Luka. Kena hukuman ya?" tanya Meiko sembari duduk di hadapan Luka

Luka tidak menjawab, dia jadi teringat dengan gambar yang tadi dia lihat. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan. Tapi dia coba tahan agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan

"Kau mencurigaiku Luka?" tanya Meiko tiba tiba

"eh a..apa?"

"Sudah ku duga, kau pasti akan cepat menyadarinya"

"maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak suka bertele tele Luka, namaku Meiko Sakine. Aku anak buah Dell yang diutus utuk membunuh kalian" ucap Meiko sembari tersenyum licik

**See you next chapter!**

Chapter 4 selesai,, maap telat update ,

Gomen..gomen

Terima kasih untuk yang udah baca fic saya,,

**Kazuko Nozomi, Guest dan silent** rider :D

Akhir kata

**RnR, Please?**


End file.
